Devices for removing soil samples or cores are well known but are generally inefficient or inconvenient to manipulate for their intended purpose of easily forming and then readily utilizing the sample for testing. Thus, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,930 the soil core is gripped by cutting teeth to facilitate removal of the device from the ground. However, the core must be pushed from the device by a hand actuated piston. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,896 the sample is tested while in the device and is then cleared from the device so that the device is not used to form a soil core. Coring devices for baled materials are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,378,484 and 2,821,086. These devices are primarily concerned with shearing or cutting the material for travel within a chamber to form a core that is removed by opening one end of the core chamber.
The weed pulling devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 287,677 and 1,407,232 utilize soil receiving sections which comprise a fixed jaw and a movable jaw that are in a spaced relation during ground insertion and wherein the weed and soil are ejected on removal of the device from the ground by a spring or hand actuated means.
The device of this invention is readily insertable into the ground to provide for the ground removal of a unitary soil core that is readily released from the core receiving section of the device by merely opening the core chamber and permitting the core to drop outwardly therefrom.